1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for performing code load operations on managed components in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In complex systems having numerous components, such as enterprise storage servers, the code load operations must be performed to update the code level at the different components. The code update operation, such as a firmware upgrade, takes that component offline and may disrupt the system operations. Such disruptions can be problematic for enterprise storage systems that require high availability. Further, expanding system components requiring code update operations can impact code load performance.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for performing code load operations on managed components in a system.